


Carta Perdidas de Albus Potter

by enby__alexf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy is an Ass, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, depressing shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby__alexf/pseuds/enby__alexf
Summary: Querido Scorpius Malfoy, quería contarte una historia. Una historia sobre todas las veces que lloré por ti...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Albus a Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que siempre digo que esto estaba al fondo de mis borradores pero es que nunca publico nada mientras lo escribo por que soy una perra con baja autoestima y ADHD.

_ Querido Scorpius Malfoy, quería contarte una historia. Una historia sobre todas las veces que lloré por ti y como aun asi, mi amor por ti nunca se desvaneció o migró o se desangró. Reconozco que todo esto es mi perspectiva y que tal vez lo veas como que otra cosa sucedió, así que por favor. Toma eso en cuenta. Empezaré por la primera vez que mi padre me encontró llorando por ti tenía doce años. Mi padre me había mirado y por primera vez en años, deje que se aferrase a mí mientras yo me deshacía en sollozos bruscos, mi padre no hizo preguntas. Porque era navidad, porque yo nunca hablaba con él, porque solo quería abrazarme y sobretodo porque yo no quería hablar. Recuerdo ese año con dura agonía, porque fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que me gustaban los hombres y me odié por ello. Y me odié por haberte elegido a ti, de entre todas las personas.  _

_ La segunda vez que llore por ti, fue en la casa de mi primo, una carta tuya había llegado con tu lechuza comunicándome que no irías a pasar navidad conmigo, porque no querías estar conmigo.  _

_ Iba a cumplir trece años y recuerdo como me acurruque en un rincón de la cocina de mi primo, llorando sin parar agarrando la carta contra mi pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón era pisoteado y luego comido por un hipogrifo, Ted se asustó y tuvo que darme una poción calmante, fue la primera persona con la que hable de lo que sentía, Ted se acurrucó conmigo en la cocina y me beso la frente, diciéndome que me daría cuenta que mi enamoramiento por ti se iría, sin embargo aquí estamos y no lo hizo.  _

_ Lloré mucho, continuamente ese año en Hogwarts, porque James era un imbécil, porque tú eras mi único amigo, porque me gustaban los hombres y porque me gustabas tú, es realmente sorprendente que me quedaran lágrimas después de ese año. Porque lloré después de eso, por supuesto que lo hice.  _

_ La tercera vez que alguien me vio llorando por tu culpa, desgraciadamente fue James. Yo me encontraba sentado en el baño de Myrtle, sintiéndome miserable. Habíamos peleado y tú me habías dicho y cito: “Desearía no haberte conocido” lo cual me dejó mirándote por un segundo antes de darme la vuelta y huir de la sala común. No intentaste detenerme y entonces yo también desee no haberte conocido, desee no haberte hablado en el tren y desee nunca haber sido un maldito Slytherin.  _

_ En ese momento estaba teniendo lo que mi padre llama “ataques de pánico” que habían empezado a darme a mediados del segundo año y mi padre hacía lo posible para darme posiciones para ello. James no tenía idea por supuesto. Cuando me encontró en el baño, casi ahogándome con mi propia respiración y llorando a mares, se asustó mucho y fue la primera vez desde que yo había quedado en Slytherin que vi una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Se había acercado a mí y me había arrullado con la canción de cuna que nos cantaba nuestra madre cuando estábamos pequeños, se quedó conmigo toda la tarde ese día, perdiendo sus clases y no se fue hasta que yo podía respirar por mi cuenta y no soltaba lastimeros sollozos contra su pecho. Se despidió y me dijo que, si quería que matase a alguien, él con mucho gusto lo haría. Me llamo hermanito y yo estuve a punto de disolverme en sollozos nuevamente.  _

_ La cena de esa noche fue incómoda, yo había llegado tarde, después de haberme colado en la enfermería por una poción para mi rostro hinchado. Te vi ahí, sentado y rodeado de todos esos malditos que te menospreciaban a tus espaldas y que te sonreían de frente. No hice comentario cuando me senté a tu lado, no te dije nada a pesar de que sentía tu mirada fija en mí mientras me servía mi ración de panqueques de la depresión, con mucho chocolate.  _

_ “¿Qué?” te dije, intentando que mi voz no se quebrara.  _

_ Tu solo me miraste fijamente, levantaste tus hombros y me diste una de tus sonrisas marca Malfoy antes de decir: _

_ “Nada” _

_ Esa vez tuve que tomar todo de mi para no echarme a llorar ante tu indiferencia, ante la falta de tu disculpa y ante tu falta aparente de preocupación por mí, cuando yo no había asistido a clase en todo el día. Nunca hablamos de ello, pero nuestra amistad estaba empezando a ostentar hoyos horribles en ella.  _

_ Me volví bueno escondiéndome, en el baño de prefectos, en el baño de Myrtle, en salones abandonados, en mi cama sellada para que nadie me escuchara llorar. Tenía un lugar para esconderme en cada piso de Hogwarts, me escondía en la casa de los gritos cuando me sentía demasiado mal para estar cerca de ti, para afrontar lo que sentía por ti. _

_ Y, aun así, fui sorprendido una cuarta vez, llorando por ti. Era el cuarto año y nuestra relación cada vez era más extraña, yo nunca te hable del trastorno de ansiedad crónica que me diagnosticaron el mismo día de mi treceavo cumpleaños y tú nunca me contabas con quien te enrollabas, y eso terminaba con yo enterándome de boca de alguien más, poniéndome al borde de un ataque. Eso fue lo que pasó.  _

_ Escuche a mi hermana Lily, que pasaba por ahí mientras estábamos en clase de herbología sobre cómo te habías enrollado con no sé qué chica de Gryffindor y como eso era la verdadera unión de las casas. Yo te había mirado y había visto esa maldita mirada de suficiencia que me decía que era verdad.  _

_ Me sentí enfermo, tan enfermo que tuve que correr de clase de herbología a vomitar en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. No me seguiste, pero Alessandro Zabini lo hizo, y joder como deseo ahora que nunca lo hubiera hecho.  _

_ Alessandro nunca me cayó bien, lo odiaba para ser sincero, pero siempre fui muy neutral con él. Andándome de puntillas a su alrededor y volviéndome su amigo de forma casi silenciosa. No necesitaba amigos, tenía suficiente con James persiguiéndome para preguntarme si me había tomado mis medicamentos y con Lily respirando en mi cuello cuando me veía ligeramente decaído. No necesitaba a nadie que se metiera en mi vida, pero me sentía solo ¿Si quiera notaste que habías empezado a dejarme de lado en tercer año? _

_ Seguramente no.  _

_ Yo pasaba demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca, escondido entre libros o en mis lugares secretos llorando. Sin darme cuenta, Zabini empezó a seguirme a todas partes, sentándose a mi lado en las comidas y frente a mí en la biblioteca. Debí de haber sabido sus intenciones entonces, pero no le preste mucha atención, ese fue uno de los muchos errores que cometí.  _

_ Nunca hablaba con él, pero él empezó a notar como yo te seguía por la mirada en las salas comunes o como me congelaba unos segundos durante clase cuando me hablabas en suaves susurros. También notó las preguntas de James sobre mis medicamentos.  _

_ Así que, en cuarto año, llore por ti, enfrente de todo el comedor. Probablemente lo recuerdes, todo el mundo lo recuerda. _

_ Era la cena, el momento donde había más gente en el comedor, yo masticaba con tranquilidad mi pastel de chocolate, Zabini estaba sentado a mi lado, mirándome todo el tiempo, yo empezaba a incomodarme así que simplemente lo mire de vuelta. Él soltó una carcajada, que resonó por todo el comedor.  _

_ “Me das lastima” sentenció y yo lo mire fijamente, sin entender a lo que se refería.  _

_ Te sentí tensarte a mi lado, pero no dijiste nada y yo tampoco lo hice, solo me quedé mirando a Zabini fijamente.  _

_ “Nadie se va a enamorar de ti, Potter” yo había pestañeado, confuso, sin entender a qué se refería, todo el comedor prestaba atención. “Ningún chico va a quererte” _

_ Me congele al instante, mi respiración atragantándose en mi garganta. Pánico se deslizaba por mi pecho. Con el tono más neutro que había usado en mi vida, respondí simplemente.  _

_ “No sé de qué hablas”  _

_ “¿No te has mirado a un espejo?” Había seguido “Eres… un desperdicio, demasiado bajito con ese nido de pájaros en la cabeza y tan tan delgado. Y esas cicatrices en tu torso” hizo un gesto de asco. _

_ Yo a ese punto no me había mosqueado, yo mismo sabía que mi físico era un verdadero problema, no había mentira en lo que decía Zabini, porque era lo que yo me decía todas las mañanas cuando me miraba en un espejo. Pero luego atacó a mi yugular.  _

_ “Nadie va a quererte nunca, Potter” había siseado después de que no le respondí “Porque nadie quiere un imbécil tan horrible como tú y además jodido de la cabeza” _

_ Yo me había levantado de la mesa, volcando unos vasos que volaron sobre tu regazo. Zabini sabía que esa era la razón de que nunca te hubiese contado nada de mi ansiedad, porque tenía miedo de que no me quisieses.  _

_ Mi respiración ya era jadeante, pero de todas formas respondí. _

_ “Mira quien habla, imbécil”  _

_ Zabini se había reído, se había reído de mí. _

_ “Por lo menos yo no tengo pastillas de mierda en mi bolso. Nadie va a quererte, Potter. Acéptalo de una vez” _

_ Mi respiración jadeo, mi visión daba vueltas. Ni siquiera sabía en qué punto él había revisado mi bolso o como sabía identificar las píldoras, tan bien camufladas. Me tambaleé en mi sitio y caí al piso, jadeando y sin poder respirar, James se acercó a mí desde su sitio en Gryffindor, gruñendo a alguien. Yo temblaba tan fuerte que mi hermano tenía dificultad en controlarme, yo ya lloraba y me arrancaba mechones de cabello entero, gimiendo. Las personas en el comedor estaban congeladas, Lily había salido corriendo por sus reservas de la poción que había desarrollado la tía Luna para mí.  _

_ “Al, cálmate. Respira conmigo” Yo escuchaba la voz de mi hermano muy lejos.  _

_ Todo lo que yo podía pensar era:  _ **_Scorpius nunca va amarme, ni siquiera quiere que sea su amigo, me odia, me odiara más después de esto. Soy tan ridículo, enamorado de una persona que no me da ni la hora, que es heterosexual._ **

**_Todos lo saben ahora, saben lo que tengo, que estoy jodido. Todos lo saben, todos lo saben, todos lo saben._ **

_ Lily no alcanzó a llegar con la poción, porque me desmaye.  _

_ Cuando desperté, descubrí a mi padre sentado a mi lado en la camilla, con el rostro entre las manos y expresión exhausta. Llore en sus brazos también esa tarde, porque no estabas ahí y porque no quería ver tu rostro después de ese incidente. _

_ “Todo va a estar bien, mi amor” me había susurrado mi padre. _

_ Le creí, porque era lo que quería creer, no porque fuera cierto. _

_ Mi padre pidió llevarme a casa por una semana entera, estuve realmente feliz, podía evitarte una semana más sin lucir sospechoso, así que acepté. Tuve mis citas rutinarias con mi psicomaga y vi películas muggles con mi padre toda esa semana. No recibí una carta tuya, aunque no estuve sorprendido.  _

_ Te tomo dos semanas exactamente, después de mi regreso, encontrarme en un aula abandonada haciendo mi tarea transformaciones. Me miraste de forma inquisitiva, y yo simplemente me encogí ante tu mirada. Todo lo que está a continuación es una cita exacta de tus palabras, al día de hoy aún recuerdo la conversación, palabra por palabra. _

_ “¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?” preguntaste.  _

_ Yo había balbuceado algo, y recuerdo, tus preciosos ojos grises se veían tristes y cansados. Tenías una nueva cicatriz en el pómulo.  _

_ “¿No confías en mí?” volviste a preguntar. _

_ “No es eso, Scor. Es algo reciente”  _

_ Supe que había cometido un error en el momento en que apretaste la mandíbula _

_ “Eso no fue lo que dijo tu hermano, Potter”  _

_ Potter. Ese detalle me atravesó el alma y tuve que apretar los párpados para no echarme a llorar.  _

_ “No me gusta hablar de ello” había simplificado _

_ No era cierto. Todos mis tíos lo sabían, habían buscado curas para mí por todo el mundo desde que fui diagnosticado. Hablaba de ello con tres psicomagos diferentes cada dos meses y con mi padre por las cartas cada semana, era mi tema favorito. _

_ “No lo entiendo” sentenciaste, yo tampoco lo hacía, así que levanté los hombros.  _

_ “Yo tampoco”  _

_ “No, Potter. Entiendo la ansiedad, entiendo que me alejaste durante los últimos años” jadee, sorprendido “¡Ni siquiera hablas conmigo fuera del salón de clase!” _

_ Sin poder evitarlo, empezamos a discutir.  _

_ “Tú fuiste el que me alejaste, Malfoy, cuando empezaste a meterte en las bragas de cualquiera que se te atraviese”  _

_ “¿Es eso no? ¿Estas celoso porque tengo más atención femenina que tú? ¿Verdad?” _

_ Me levante y te lance una mirada fría, empezando a recoger mis pergaminos.  _

_ “Por si no entendiste lo que dijo Zabini, soy gay” te gruñí, dándote la espalda “Puedes meterte tu atención femenina por el culo, no la quiero”  _

_ “¡¿Gay?!” exclamaste, parándose frente a la puerta del salón, sin dejarme salir. _

_ “Si, Malfoy. Gay. Ahora muévete”  _

_ “¿Por eso te alejaste de mí?” me di cuenta que tenías los ojos triste de nuevo “¿Creíste que te juzgaría?” _

_ Nunca habías estado tan equivocado. Ni tan cerca de la verdad, Me juzgarías, pero no por ser gay, sino porque estaba enamorado de ti, cuando tú me veías solo como tu mejor amigo, como tu hermano.  _

_ Me ablande casi al instante. Porque siempre fuiste mi debilidad, mi talón de Aquiles, el ladrillo flojo en mi muralla. _

_ “No, Scor, no creí que me juzgarías” _

_ “¿Entonces?”  _

_ Recuerdo que pensé en decirte lo que me pasaba, pero sería un suicidio.  _

_ “No intente alejarte, solo… no soporto estar en lugares donde tu estas”  _

_ Eso era un poco verdad, no podía ir a partidos, ni a Hogsmeade, no podía ir a fiestas de la sala común. Pero yo estaba seguro de que, si iba contigo, no me hubiera sentido tan mal.  _

_ Me miraste con tus lindos ojos grises y suspiraste.  _

_ “Por eso te saliste del equipo” no dije nada “Debiste decírmelo, Al. Creí que huías de mí”  _

_ Te reíste y yo me reí, aunque en el fondo si era cierto. Estaba huyendo de cómo lucías con el uniforme de Quidditch y de lo que me provocaba. _

_ Desde ahí te pegaste a mí, estabas todo el tiempo que podías conmigo en la biblioteca y leías conmigo en las noches en mi cama. Yo aprovechaba para mirarte, grabarme tus facciones a fuego en el rostro, porque sabía que algún día ibas a alejarte de mí y no estaba equivocado.  _

_ No recuerdo mucho del verano ese año, sé que me mandabas cartas y visitaste unas cuantas veces la madriguera. Ahora, sueño que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubieras visitado allí. _

_ En primer lugar, no sospeche de nada de la química entre tú y mi prima Rose. Nunca se llevaron bien en Hogwarts, pensé que simplemente hacían una tregua por mí, oh, que iluso era. Aun así, ese verano me diste la mejor noche de mi vida y el recuerdo que utilicé para invocar mi primer patronus (que ya no me funciona, porque está manchado de desgracias).  _

_ Me sacaste a media noche a mirar una lluvia de meteoritos, recuerdo que yo temblaba por el frío y fue entonces cuando te quitaste tu elegante suéter color azul claro y me lo diste. Me negué un momento, pero ante tu mirada inquisitiva lo acepté, cuando me lo puso me sonreíste y bromeaste: _

_ “Te queda mejor a ti”  _

_ Aún guardo ese suéter entre mis cosas, conserva tu olor, porque le puse un hechizo para conservarlo. Es una de las cosas que me llevare a América.  _

_ El quinto año solo me condeno más a ti, fuiste tan sonriente y amable conmigo. Fiero cuando era necesario y bromista cuando estábamos encerrados entre los doseles de mi cama.  _

_ Una noche de esas, la última del quinto año, Scor, fue cuando me besaste.  _

_ Recuerdo estar hablando de mi última cita con mi psiscomaga, tú estabas muy adormilado, murmurando asentimientos de vez en cuando y negaciones cuando lo creías correcto. Te dije que te fueras a tu cama y ti simplemente te negaste, abrazándote a mi costado, mi corazón corría tan rápido que pensé que iba a salírseme del pecho. _

_ “No quiero, Al. Déjame dormir contigo”  _

_ “No” te dije, divertido. No soportaría eso. _

_ “¿Qué pasa si te doy algo a cambio?”  _

_ “¿Cómo qué?” te rete, sin poder evitarlo.  _

_ Me miraste con tus ojos a medio cerrar por el sueño y sonreíste, como si se te hubiese ocurrido una gran idea. _

_ “Acércate” me susurraste. _

_ Lo hice, Scor, porque nunca he podido negarte nada. Y antes de poder reaccionar me agarraste de la parte trasera de mi cabeza y me arrastrarte a un beso, suave, cálido y que sacudió mi mundo. El corte en mi alma que siempre sangra, dolor que siempre he cargado. Porque hubiera podido resistir todo lo que pasó después sino me hubieras dado esperanza, sino me hubieras besado. Demonios, hasta sería tu maldito padrino de bodas como me lo pediste.  _

_ Lo peor es que no fue la única vez que me besaste.  _

_ Pero volviendo a la línea de tiempo, recuerdo que ese verano fue extraño, por no decir que fue una total anomalía en nuestra relación y el principio del fin. Mis primos se quedaron en mi casa unas semanas, escuche toda la cháchara de Rose sobre ti en silencio.  _

_ Lo hice, porque tenía miedo a que ella se diera cuenta, lo hice porque escuchaba cosas ridículas como que tus ojos eran azules, cuando no lo son solo son de un bello color gris con subtonos azules cuando estas feliz. Pero nunca dije nada, James empezó a notar mi humor taciturno más de lo normal y una noche me arrastró con él y Fred fuera de la casa.  _

_ Si, Scor, me escape de casa con mi hermano.  _

_ Fue divertido, fuimos a un bar, mi hermano hizo algo para que pudiéramos entrar y nos emborrachamos hasta que yo les conté todo, incluso, que era gay. James se había reído y había admitido que ya lo sabía y me había convencido para coquetear con un muggle muchísimo más mayor que yo, y lo hice, porque estaba enojado, porque se parecía a ti y porque estaba muy borracho. _

_ No recuerdo mucho, solo sé que intento de aprovecharse de mí contra una pared de un bar y James le lanzó un hechizo cortopunzante antes de que escapáramos de allí, nuestro padre se asustó tanto que estuvo gritando por más de dos horas hasta que noto la sangre en James y los chupetones en mi cuello.  _

_ Fred le relato todo, James y yo demasiado patidifusos como para hablar. Mi padre no estaba más enojado con nosotros, él simplemente se arrodillo frente a James y le dijo: _

_ “Dime que mataste a ese hijo de puta” _

_ Scor, si, esa fue básicamente mi salida del closet. Mi padre comenzó a ser cada vez más cercano y sobreprotector hasta el punto de lo asfixiante. Me regalaba revistas magias porno de magos hombres que me hacían sonrojar y a mi madre reírse de mí hasta el cansancio. Eso quitó un poco del peso sobre mis hombros, pero no todo, porque seguía escuchando a Rose mascullar sobre ti con Lily.  _

_ James intentó mantenerme lejos de ella, jugando conmigo y con Fred, viendo películas muggles, hablando de chicas y de chicos (¿te conté que a Fred también le gustan los chicos alguna vez?) en su habitación hasta quedarnos dormidos. Hasta Lily empezó a notar que le escondíamos algo.  _

_ Cómo James ya no volvería Hogwarts encargó a Lorcan y a Lysander de mi “cuidado” amenazándolos que si dejaban que algo me sucediera él iría muy felizmente a la cárcel. Mi padre había puesto los ojos en blanco, pero yo sabía que probablemente él también asesinaría a los dos chicos si algo me pasaba.  _

_ Cuando te vi ese día, casi me da un síncope. Lucias diferente, mayor, más apuesto si eso era todavía posible. Lorcan y Lysander escucharon mi suspiro sorprendido y teniendo en cuenta que eran hijos de Luna Lovegood no tardaron en darse cuenta el porqué.  _

_ Lo que nunca entenderé Scor, fue cuando te quedaste quieto al verme. Yo estaba escuchando a medias lo que decía Lysander, me había puesto lo que mi madre había insistido en que me pusiera, sabía que había cambiado, Lorcan me había llamado “el guapo de la familia” con coqueteo saliendo de sus palabras. Había crecido y el ejercicio con James había hecho efecto, ya que me obligaba a correr con él todos los días y nuestra madre nos había alimentado de forma exagerada. _

_ Era cierto que mis hombros se habían anchado y que mi padre tuvo que comprarme toda una tanda de uniformes nuevos gracias a mis nuevas tallas, además James me dijo que siguiera ejercitándome ya que ayudaría a liberar tensiones.  _

_ Te lanzaste sobre mí, bajo la mirada atenta de mi padre y el tuyo, riéndote y diciéndome que parecía un hombre y que seguramente Zabini iba a arrepentirse de lo que me dijo hace tantos años. Y luego te alejaste y tu mirada se iluminó cuando miraste a Rose, el dolor hizo que me tambaleara hacia Lorcan quien apretó mi cadera con suavidad, cuando lo notaste vi algo extraño en tu rostro. _

_ Fue un viaje en tren extraño, actuabas extraño, no te gusto que Lorcan y Lysander se sentaran con nosotros y aun así, te sentaste con Rose. No tuve más opción que prestarle atención a los gemelos que luchaban entre ellos por mi atención, Lily miraba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido como hacía siempre que estaba frente a un problema que su espíritu Ravenclaw no podía resolver.  _

_ Yo lo había resuelto, estabas celoso. Pero reaccionabas de forma agresiva hacia ello y no lo admitiste, no sé si al día de hoy lo hagas.  _

_ Y lo sé por la cara que pusiste cuando Lorcan me agarró de la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo. El lucía igual a cuando hacía una travesura peligrosa, vi tu expresión asesina cuando me beso en la comisura de los labios. Lorcan lo había hecho a propósito, por supuesto, cuando hablo pensé que ibas a matarlo. _

_ “Albus, ese jean te queda increíble. ¿Me dejarías quitártelos?” _

_ Yo me había reído, porque esa clase de bromas habían sido recurrentes entre Fred y yo durante todo el verano y empezaba a acostumbrarme a que fueran descarados a mi alrededor. Tu apretabas tu varita con fuerza, y mirabas con fuego ardiendo en tus ojos grises.  _

_ “No, Lorcan, te los prestaré después” había bromeado, intentando que el espeso ambiente dentro de la cabina se calmara un poco. _

_ El ambiente cambió, porque le empezaste a coquetear a Rose y tuve que poner mi rostro de falsa diversión que había ensayado durante toda mi vida. Rose es preciosa, tengo que admitirlo, estoy feliz de que te vayas a casar con ella Scor, por más que parezca que no. Quiero que seas feliz.  _

_ Lamento el giro lúgubre que di, lo lamento.  _

_ Pero esto es… inútil. No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto, debes adivinar el dolor que sentí cuando te vi besarte con ella, cuando me habías besado a mí días antes borracho en la casa de los gritos. Muchas veces desee ser Rose, ¿Por qué ibas a besarme de todas formas si no soy siquiera la mitad de bonito que ella?  _

_ Su cabello pelirrojo suave, con esas brillantes y sus lindas curvas de chica. La forma en que tu mirada se ilumina al verla. No quiero arruinarte eso, pero quiero sentir que me entiendes, aunque sea solo por una vez, hablar de verdad contigo, sobre todo lo que siento por ti.  _

_ Mi patronus es igual a tuyo, por eso nunca quise convocar uno cerca de ti y mientras estoy escribiendo esta carta, ya con la desesperación rasgándome la garganta, está ahí mirándome, un maldito hurón. Vibrando con recuerdos tuyos en mi habitación.  _

_ La decisión de irme a América la tomó mi padre, decidimos que yo no podría estar aquí mientras tú estuvieras cansándote con Rose y eso fue a causa del horrible ataque que me dio cuando tu águila real apareció con una carta de invitación para tu fiesta de compromiso, lance cosas contra las paredes de mi cocina, mi magia se descontroló y entre toda mi familia tuvieron que teclearme para que dejara de luchar contra ellos. Me abrazaron contra el piso de la cocina, y James se quejó de que odiaba las tradiciones sangre pura, que tu solo tenías 16 años, que no podrías casarte tan joven. _

_ Pero lo estabas haciendo. _

_ Vas a casarte en 9 meses, exactamente. Cuando termines tu séptimo año, porque no volveré a la escuela. Presentare los EXTASIS desde casa por una incapacidad que me dio mi psicomaga, no volverás a verme Scor.  _

_ Te juro que yo no quería que terminara de esta forma, te lo juro. Pero moriré antes de que me veas llorar en tu boda, no lucharé más porque vas a casarte joder, voy a huir como la maldita serpiente que soy. Preferí mentirte toda mi vida antes de decirte que estaba enamorado de ti y eso es justamente lo que me está cobrando factura.  _

_ Quiero que seas feliz, lo quiero con toda mi alma, por eso estoy huyendo, no quiero arruinar tu compromiso, no quiero arruinar tu pronto matrimonio con mi estúpida e inexistente salud mental.  _

_ No quiero volver a leer lo que escribí, porque sé que actué como chiquillo echándote todo eso en cara cuando tu nisiquiera sabias nada de eso, quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi vida Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, y nunca vas a volver a verme por eso, porque te amo tanto que me alejaré de tu camino, para que seas feliz porque con mis celos imbéciles solo voy a hacerte daño. _

_ Y sin embargo, siempre estaré allí, contigo. Porque sé en el fondo que no te he dejado ir y soy un maldito egoísta por ello y por escribir esta carta.  _

_ Te amo con todo mi corazón, y siempre tuyo. Albus Severus Potter Weasley _

_ PD: Discúlpame con Rose, dile que me gané una beca en América. No quiero que se sienta mal. _


	2. Scorpius A Albus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un montón de estas por ahí, así que las publicaré

Albus,   
Vuelve y hablemos por favor.   
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, heredero Malfoy.


	3. James A Albus

**Hermanito menor,**

**Aquí mi reporte de inglaterra de esta semana. Nuestros tíos no han logrado creerse que te ganaste una beca en América y que te fuiste sin despedirte de nuestra familia, se preguntan porque mamá fue contigo,** **si es una beca en una escuela. La tía Hermione le dio miradas de sospecha a nuestro padre durante toda la cena del sábado, sin embargo este no se rompió y fingió que no sabía a qué se refería cuando le hacía preguntas extrañas.**

**Rose también parece dudar de esa extra beca.**

**Fred y Lorcan te extrañan, han estado jodiendome todo el tiempo para que les de una dirección donde puedan mandarte cartas, pero les he dicho que pueden mandarlas a través de mi. Aun así, no sé como el señor Malfoy te encontró y Scorpius pudo mandarte una carta. Le pregunté a padre y lo que me dijo fue que lo más probable era que usara el águila de los Malfoy ¿recuerdas si lo hizo? Padre me comentó que al parecer están entrenadas para encontrar a cualquier persona alrededor del globo.**

**Malfoy no sabe dónde estás, hermano.**

**Otra cosa curiosa que pasó fue que el señor Malfoy se apareció en casa el martes, padre no quería dejarlo entrar, Lily y yo nos escondimos para ver qué pasaba y oímos a Malfoy gritarle a nuestro padre que tenía que verte, mi padre le dijo que se fuera a la mierda y luego el señor Malfoy entró a la fuerza a la casa, nos vio a mi y a Lily y pareció realmente horrorizado (mirame, usando palabras grandes)** **cuando no te vio.**

**Nuestro padre lo secuestró en la cocina y puso hechizos anti espionaje así que te informo que te falle como espía esta vez, hermano.**

**Te amo,**

**El mejor hermano del mundo, Jamie.**

**PD: dile a mamá que me mande de nuevo esos chocolates muggles, estaban bastante bien. Saludala por cierto,dile que la extraño.**


	4. Albus a James

_ Hola, Jamie. _

_ En respuesta a todas las preguntas no hechas, aquí voy. _

_ Todo aquí es bastante hermoso, por favor, intenta averiguar qué hacía el señor Malfoy en casa. Decirte que me encuentro mejor es una total y absoluta mentira, mamá tuvo que sacarme a la fuerza hace tres días de mi habitación porque no había hecho más que llorar, dormir y comer.  _

_ Supongo que está preocupada. Supongo que todos ustedes lo están. _

_ Mi ansiedad está bastante fuera de control, mamá se esta empezando a angustiar seriamente y se ha ausentado buscando algún tipo de terapia en el mundo muggle para mi, mañana voy a ir a un grupo de apoyo con chicos de mi edad, sinceramente estoy tan asustado que podría gritar, saberlo difícil que es para mi socializar, pero mamá insiste en que es necesario que cree estrategias de afrontamiento. _

_ Ah, mamá también me está llevando a clases de pintura, me fuerza a hacer una hora de ejercicio diaria y a hacer jardinería con ella durante horas. No sé si me estoy volviendo bueno dibujando o ya lo era, adjunto a mi carta un dibujo que hice para ti. Además de un pequeño elefante color rosa que hice en origami, se parece a tu peluche con el que duermes.  _

_ Yo también te amo, hermano. _

_ PD: Mamá dice que también le puedes escribir a ella y que dejes de usarme como mensajero. _


	5. Lily a Albus

Albus Severus Potter, tienes que decirme la razon de porque no le dijiste la verdad a Rose. Se porque te fuiste del país, Al, lo he sabido desde que tenias 14 años, pero diciendo verdades a medias no vas a cambiar nada.

Mi sentido de lealtad yace contigo, de esa forma, me libró de cualquier cargo de conciencia al decirte lo que estoy a punto de hacer en esta carta.

No creo que Scorpius esté enamorado de Rose. Hay varias cosas que he notado que no concuerdan mucho con la narrativa de que están enamorados. Siento que Rose lo hace para llevarle la contraria a sus padres y Scorpius tiene un sentido muy retorcido del deber. Por lo que escuché la otra vez, espiando en los corredores del colegio, cree que tiene que dejar herederos a su familia, como hizo su padre antes que él.

Lo escuche hablando con Parkinson sobre cómo escuchó que su padre hablaba con el retrato de su abuelo, sobre cómo se había casado con la madre de Scorpius por obligación y que aunque siempre fue bastante gay, no tuvo otra opción para poder perpetuar la línea de sangre, creo que el señor Malfoy está enojado con Scorpius, no he vuelto a ver las cartas semanales ni los dulces que siempre le llegaban los jueves han vuelto a aparecer. 

Deberías comunicarte con el Señor Malfoy.

Te quiere, y siempre te apoyare, Lily.


	6. Albus a Lily

_ Querida Lily, _

_ No sé si deba contarte todo lo que sucede por una carta, puedes preguntarle a James. Sigue manteniéndome informado de lo que pase en el colegio, pídele a James que te envíe el mapa, sé que ya sabes cual, yo también te envío algo con lo que podrás espiar de forma más sencilla. _

_ Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, pero siempre fuiste cercana a Rose, y nunca he sentido que sería tu primera opción,perdon por dudar de ti hermanita, te quiero, A. _


	7. Harry Potter a Albus

_**Mi adorado Albus, según lo que me ha dicho tu madre, se que te estás esforzando. Te quiero hijo, perdón por esta nota tan corta, pero estoy ocupado con unas cosas que tengo con el Señor Malfoy.** _

_**Tu padre, Harry James Potter.** _


	8. Albus a Harry Potter

Papá,

Te quiero mucho y me estoy esforzando lo más que puedo, lo prometo. Mamá esta muy orgullosa de mí o eso es lo que ha dicho. He decidido por fin que iré al grupo de apoyo de mamá. Por cierto  ¿Qué está pasando con el señor Malfoy? James me contó lo que pasó el otro día.

Te amo, A.


	9. Scorpius A Albus

Albus, 

vuelve por favor, te necesito. No se que hacer.

Scorpius Malfoy.

_ *carta incinerada sin abrir* _


	10. James A Albus

**Querido hermanito,**

**Hay una noticia extraña, una mala y una buena. Empezaré con las extrañas, papá y el señor Malfoy se han estado encontrando frecuentemente después del incidente. La mala noticia es que no sé de qué están hablando, nunca. No se que clase de hechizo usan pero es demasiado para que yo pueda descifrarlo. La buena noticia es que el compromiso está cancelado.**

**Te contaré todo desde el principio, padre empezó a hablar con Ron y Hermione y les empezó a insistir que debían reunirse con el señor Malfoy. Ellos obviamente no querían pero después de mucha insistencia de nuestro padre accedieron a tener una cena, no fui invitado pero me auto invité, obviamente. Use un nuevo hechizo que me enseñó el tío Fred, es bastante bueno. El caso es que fui y los expie. Me di cuenta que el señor Malfoy estaba intentando que tío Ron y tía Hermione le prohibieran a Rose casarse con su hijo.**

**Primero hubo muchos gritos, Ron acusaba al señor Malfoy de que era un maldito rencoroso que no debía meter sus problemas entre sus hijos, y luego el señor Malfoy les gritó a todos y cito “Sólo no quiero que vuestra ESTÚPIDA hija se case con mi hijo, porque es GAY” Creo que hasta los camareros del restaurantes se quedaron sin palabras, fue bastante dramático. Justo como esperaría de alguien con el apellido Malfoy.**

**Después de que padre los volvió a calmar a todos, pudieron conversar de buenas formas. Tía Hermione le pidió que le explicara y que por favor fuera amable al hacerlo, obviamente el señor Malfoy no lo fue, pero si fue calmado y diplomático.**

**Les dijo que se había dado cuenta hace algunos años, cuando Scorpius tenía unos 15 años y se obligaba a salir con cualquier chica que lo mirara dos veces, que siempre le pareció extraño el desapego que parecía tener por ellas y el poco asombro que siempre ponía por la vida sexual con una chica. Y luego empezó a hablar sobre ti, fue incómodo. Padre estaba todo tenso y yo quería saltar sobre él si decía algo malo sobre ti, pero no lo hizo. Hablo sobre que una vez, Scorpius se había enfermado de forma horrible durante las vacaciones y le había dado una fiebre tan horrible que había empezado a alucinar, el señor Malfoy les contó que Scorpius solo decía tu nombre.**

**Sin embargo, cuando Scorpius se recuperó y el señor Malfoy le reclamó por ello, se puso a la defensiva y se negó a hablar con su padre. El señor Malfoy dice que siempre le insistió que fueras a su casa, pero nunca te invito. Pero el señor Malfoy ya sabía que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo porque cuando llegó borracho una vez a la mansión le confesó a su padre que te había besado y que se odiaba por ello.**

**Tía Herms y tío Ron estaban super callados y yo sentia el corazon en la garganta, la Tia Herms fue la que habló primero y le pregunto que entonces porque su hijo le había pedido matrimonio a su hija y el señor Malfoy dijo que era porque creía que él iba a forzarlo a casarse con una mujer, cuando nunca había planeado eso.**

**Y… luego me descubrieron. Papá me regaño como por media hora y el señor Malfoye estaba super tenso, pero valió absolutamente la pena. Además de que Lils está haciendo un gran trabajo espiandolo, vamos a solucionar esto. Te lo prometo, pero primero quiero que Scorpius ruegue por tu perdón de rodillas.**

**Jamie.**


	11. Albus a James

_ Hola, Jamie. _

_ No sé qué hacer con toda esta información. Es extraño, siempre pensé que saber las cosas que pasaban era lo mejor pero ahora...no lo sé. Estoy muy confundido. Aquí en el mundo muggle no tendría que preocuparme por nada de lineas de sangre y los chicos de mi terapia son supremamente guapos, hay un chico; su nombre es Jian, es aisatico y es una persona tan amable que se que arriesgaría todo por mi, algo que nunca hizo Scorpius.  _

_ Y aun así...no lo se, estoy confundido.  _

_ Dile a Fred que es hora de charla de chicos. _

_Te ama, A._


	12. Lily a Albus

Hola, Al. 

Aquí Espía Luna reportandose. Mi encuentro realmente importante con nuestro balnco fue una vez que lo escuche discutir con Rose. Gracias al mapa, los vi en el baño de Myrtle y me pareció un lugar extraño para estar con tu pareja, así que me arriesgue y entre allí bajo la capa. Gracias a Merlin estaban discutiendo y no haciendo otras… cosas.

Discutían sobre que ellos, obviamente, y de cómo todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Incluso sus propios padres y que no tenían aliados en el “juego” (no se a que se referían pero no quiero saber, suena turbio. Ahora mi propia curiosidad está en esto). Scorpius empezó a llorar y a decirle que todo esto había sido un error y que ellos nunca debieron pensar que esto iba salir bien, que hasta el padre de Scorpius lo estaba repudiando y lo había llamado cobarde en su última carta (por cierto, mañana intentare meterme a sus habitación para encontrar esa carta) Rose lo había abrazado y luego, luego vi una faceta que nunca había visto en ella, era la más viva imagen de la manipulación. Lo cual tiene sentido, esa perra tiene no solo la Luna en Escorpio sino que también es Cáncer. WTF

Empezó a hablarle con voz dulce y a decirle que al final todo iba a salir bien, que tu solo estabas siendo caprichoso y que volverías tarde o temprano. Que ella lo quería y que haría todo por él, que él era una buena persona y que no necesitaba el apoyo de su padre para nada.

Me dolió saber que Scorpius cayó en su trampa, redondo, casi sin esfuerzo. 

No tengo nada en contra de Rose pero desde que un chico la usó para llegar a mi no es la misma, desearía tener algún argumento para defenderla, pero no lo tengo. Creo que hablaré con Scorpius, debe sentirse muy solo.}

Lily.


	13. Albus a Lily

_ Lily, por favor cuida de él. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Todo es tan confuso que creo que mi cabeza va a explotar. _

_ Te amo, A _


	14. Albus a Scorpius

_ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, _

_ Quiero una explicación ahora mismo de todo lo que está pasando, ahora mismo. Nunca te pedí explicaciones de porqué ibas a casarte con Rose, porque siempre creí que eran la razones correctas y siempre desee que lo fueran. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, pero si vuelves a decirme una sola mentira más... te juro por Merlín que un Cruciatus dolería menos.  _

_ No seas un estúpido por favor y deja de hacer todo por razones incorrectas. Dime una sola cosa Scor ¿la amas?  _

_ A. _

_ PS: Tu última carta la incineré, estaba muy enojado. ¿Decía algo importante? _


	15. San Francisco, América.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que por fin terminé este fic, nunca pensé que lo haría y bueno aquí estamos. Este fic al principio comenzó como un song fic de Heather de Conan Gray, unas pocas semanas después de que saliera el disco. Estoy muy feliz de poder terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado.  
> xoxo, Alex.

Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta. 

Albus estaba esperando a Jian para su cita. La primera cita de Albus en realidad, él nunca se había tomado el tiempo para mirar más allá de Scorpius cuando estaba en la escuela, nunca siquiera considero salir con alguien. Tal vez no estaba enamorado de Jian y tal vez su piel no se encendía y se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos cuando el chico lo tocaba pero su madre le había dicho que eso vendría después, cuando la atracción fuera más fuerte que otra cosa. Albus no estaba convencido, cuando vi por primera vez a Scor, fue como si todo el mundo se resquebrajará en dos. Lo que era y lo que no era Scorpius.

Jian era unos cuantos años mayor que Albus, era precioso,como no lo era Albus. Con su cabello castaño sobre su frente, sus ojos del color de la miel, su perfecta nariz y lo alto que era llamaba la atención de un montón de chicas y chicos en la calle. Y lo mejor de todo era que no se parecía para nada a Scor, era callado y carecía de ese encanto que haría a cualquiera caer redondo. O bueno, Jian lo tenía pero no  _ sabía  _ que lo tenía. Y era maravillosamente refrescante. Y alguien seguía tocando a la puerta. 

Albus se miró al espejo una última vez, era difícil insertarse en la cultura americana pero su madre lo había ayudado a escoger una simple camisa negra y unos jeans azules. Simple como Albus. Respirando hondo por última vez, Albus abrió la puerta. Frente a él estaba Jian, siempre luciendo un tipo de ropa que parecía sacada del siglo XIX o de un antiguo bibliotecario. 

“Hola, Sev” saludó él, riendo con suavidad. 

Jian se veía realmente guapo cuando sonreía.

“Hola, J. Pasa, pasa” Albus se hizo a un lado para que Jian pudiera pasar “¿Quieres té antes de irnos?”

Jian asintió y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, sonriendo a alguien detrás de la pantalla. Albus sabía que Jian en realidad tampoco estaba preparado para salir con él, este le había hablado de otro chico y por lo que había escuchado era aún peor que la situación de Albus. Algo sobre mejores amigos y una chica que había pasado por ambos y que Jian le había cedido a su amigo sin otra palabra, se estaban usando mutuamente y ambos lo sabían. Su madre estaría muy decepcionada si se enteraba pero no era como si tuviera que hacerlo, ella simplemente estaba feliz de que decidiera salir con alguien así que no hacía preguntas.

Albus se dirigió a la cocina del departamento, era muy diferente a la mansión. Era pequeña pero funcional y Albus la adoraba. Tal vez ni siquiera volviera a Londres después de la boda de Scor. Jian lo siguió de cerca poniendo su chaqueta antigua en una de las sillas de la barra. Albus puso la tetera a calentar y se apoyó contra el contador para mirar a Jian, no sorprendido de que tuviera que levantar ligeramente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Albus" sonrió Jian "¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?"

Albus se pasó la mano por el cabello, consciente de sí mismo. Si se había hecho algo, una poción para cabello de una de las tantas que su madre compraba, así que ahora su cabello en vez de lucirlo como un nido de pájaros ahora se veía como una masa uniforme de ondas. Albus estaba demasiado ocupado pensando sobre ello que ni siquiera notó que Jian estaba frente a él, moviendo una onda oscura fuera de su frente.

"Uh" murmuró Albus "Si, un producto mágico de mi mamá"

Jian sonrió, suave y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Albus sabía cuándo esperar un beso, lo había leído miles de veces en libros de romance y lo había visto unas tres veces en el rostro de Scorpius. Ese brillo de anticipación y aunque Albus sabía que no debería, inclinó la cabeza para darle acceso a Jian y dejarle saber que si, si quería ser besado.

Jian frotó su nariz contra la de Albus y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Albus… Y entonces alguien más tocó la puerta. Jian suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la del más bajo.

"¿Estás esperando a alguien?" 

Albus negó pero Jian ya estaba camino hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera seguirlo, la tetera comenzó a hacer ruido. Albus la apagó y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la voz que menos esperaba,hablo.

"¿Es este el departamento de los Potter?"

Albus dejó caer una tasa que tenía en las manos, esta se rompió en miles de pedazos con un estruendo. El corazón le estaba tronando en los oídos, hacía exactamente seis meses que no oía esa voz y que no veía esos ojos grises. Y oh, ¿por qué demonios estaba él aquí? ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido su dirección? ¿Por qué en este momento, con Jian ahí?

"Si" respondió Jian. "Pero la señora Potter no se encuentra"

Albus casi podía visualizar la mandíbula apretada de Scor. Ese tic de exasperación aristócrata que siempre había tenido y que nunca había desaparecido con los años. Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo caminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo la cabeza embotada y las manos entumecidas, Albus se puso a un lado de Jian, con las rodillas temblando tanto que podría caerse en cualquier momento y eso sería sumamente embarazoso. Scorpius estaba frente a ellos, luciendo tremendamente incómodo en ropa muggle, tenía el cabello aún más largo de la última vez que Albus lo había visto. Recogido en una trenza francesa que le resbalaba en el hombro como ondas de plata pura... Y lucía demacrado, la piel alrededor de su ojos estaba de un agresivo color púrpura y su tez siempre suave y seguramente cuidada con los mejores productos del mercado lucía gris y opaca. Albus sentía que iba a vomitar.

“¿Scor?” Albus estaba avergonzado de decir que esa sola palabra había salido más como un sollozo ahogado que nada. 

Jian parpadeó y miró hacia Albus, lo que requería que bajara ligeramente el rostro. Había algo suave en sus ojos, calidez que siempre fue extraña en los ojos de Scor cuando estaban frente a otra persona. Y por la forma en la que Scor se tensó, él también lo había visto. 

“Creo que nuestra cita tendrá que aplazarse para después, señor Potter” sonrió Jian antes de inclinarse y poner su labios suavemente en la coronilla de Albus “No vemos, Sev” susurro contra su piel. 

Scorpius estaba tan tenso que parecía que iba a explotar, con los ojos entrecerrados pero con la expresión dura como siempre hacía cuando estaba intentando lucir más intimidante. Jian le levantó las cejas y Scor hizo todo un show de moverse hacia un lado para que Jian pasara por su lado, con un movimiento de su cabeza en reconocimiento. La mandíbula de Scorpius estaba haciendo ese odioso sonido que Albus reconocía como irritación. 

“Uh” balbuceó Albus tontamente “¿Pasa?” salió más como una pregunta pero Scorpius ya había tomado la decisión por él, entrando al apartamento. 

Abus se movió hacia atrás, intentando no caer indirectamente en el espacio personal del rubio por accidente. Scor también se había puesto más alto pero por lo delgado que lucía no le quedaba bien. Respirando hondo, intentando recoger todo el control que podría tener dentro de sí, Albus le ofreció una taza de té. El mismo té que hace unos segundos iba a tomar Jian, pero Scor no tendría porque saber eso. Escapando a la cocina lejos de Scorpius, Albus se dio el lujo de apoyarse un momento en los gabinetes para respirar hondo y poner dentro de su cabeza que Scorpius estaba aquí, en América y en su departamento. Después de que no había respondido la carta de Albus en tres semanas. Y de que toda su familia parecía en completo en silencio con él, incluso James. 

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver, para nada. James y Lily y Harry habían venido hacía una semana, asegurando que todo estaba bien pero que tenían exámenes y que había mucho trabajo y que Jesus, Albus, disfruta tu estadía en América. 

Eventualmente, no tuvo más opción que entrar a la sala. Scorpius estaba frente a la gran ventana que había en la pared dándole la espalda a Albus. No se había quitado el pesado cardigan y tenía los guantes en una de sus manos. El único indicio que Scor daba que estaba igual de nervioso, era ese suave movimiento de sus hombros como si intentara reacomodar sus tensos músculos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Bueno, Albus lo conocía demasiado bien. 

Suspirando para hacerse notar, Albus puso ambos tes en la mesa de centro, sentándose en el sofá principal. Scorpius siguió sin moverse y sin hablar, por largos minutos, A,bus estaba casi saltando fuera de su piel. 

“¿Qué haces aquí, S… Malfoy?” Albus se corrigió automáticamente. 

No eran amigos y Scorpius odiaba cuando alguien que no era sus amigos o su padre lo llamaba de una forma demasiado cercana. 

“¿Estabas en una cita?” fue todo lo que dijo Scorpius. 

Albus parpadeo hacia él. Indignación corriendo por sus venas en una ola de fuego, tomó un sorbo de té para apaciguarse. No iba a darle el gusto a Scor de verlo descompuesto, no ahora después de todo lo que había pasado. 

“¿Eso tiene algo que ver con que estés aquí, Malfoy?” la pregunta salió de sus labios más fría de lo que pretendía en un principio pero fue satisfactorio ver como Scorpius se tensó todavía más. 

Scorpius cerró los ojos un momento, como si se estuviera armando de valor. Y luego se volvió para mirar a Albus, había una expresión en su rostro que no le era del todo extraña a Albus pero que era muy rara en Scorpius. Ese tipo de determinación, fuerte y arrolladora. 

“No” dijo Scorpius después de unos segundos “Perdí todos mis privilegios para decir nada al respecto, Al”

Albus levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada más. No había nada que decir, Scorpius estaba en lo cierto. No había nada que corregir, nada que decirle o negar así que Albus simplemente lo miro. Scorpius suspiró, un sonido lleno de derrota. El corazón de Albus se estrujó, quería ir y poner sus brazos sobre los hombros de Scorpius y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada de qué disculparse, no había nada más en el mundo que Albus quisiera más. Bajando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Scor, Albus apretó la taza que tenía entre los dedos para evitar arrastrarse  _ hacia  _ Scor. 

Scorpius caminó hacia Albus y se sentó en el mismo sofá, en el otro extremo. 

“La boda está cancelada, Al” dijo. 

Albus apretó los labios y no dijo nada aun mirando hacia abajo, porque  _ oh Dios mío, no,  _ esas eran lágrimas las que sentía en la garganta. 

Scor hizo un sonido estrangulado en su garganta, crudo y que se clavó en Albus como una daga. Antes de siquiera saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, un golpe sordo se escuchó en el apartamento que resonó suavemente y cuando Albus levantó la mirada de su té, casi se ahoga con su propia lengua al ver que era Scor quien había producido ese sonido porque ahora estaba de rodillas, en el piso, frente Albus mirándolo por primera vez  _ y oh merlín ¿porque de repente la habitación se había quedado sin aire?  _ los muros se estaban cerrando a su alrededor. 

“Al” susurro, su voz estaba temblando como las manos de Albus “lo siento mucho” Albus no pudo evitar que una traidora lágrima le cayera por el rostro “lo siento tanto, todo… todo lo que hice… yo no quería…”

“¿Por qué?” Solloza Albus, ya estaba llorando, ya no había caso en esconderlo “¿Por qué ahora?”

Scorpius parece tan avergonzado de sí mismo que sería gracioso en otra situación. 

“Mi padre…” Scorpius se aclara la garganta “tuvo unas palabras conmigo”

Riendo por lo bajo, lo que sonaba más como un terrible sollozo ahogado, Albus puso la taza en la mesa antes de pasarse las manos por la cara.  _ Por supuesto que Scorpius no haría esto por sí mismo.  _

“Jodete, Malfoy” 

Scorpius parpadeo, sorprendido. 

“¿Qué?”

Pero Albus ya había tenido suficiente, no solo este imbécil se había aparecido en el lugar seguro de Albus con una disculpa mediocre, arruinando su cita con Jian y poniendo la excusa de que era porque el Señor Malfoy le había dicho, porque al parecer habian  _ hablando  _ y oh Merlin, Albus estaba preparado para tener alguna pelea a gritos con ese maldito imbécil y sacarlo de su departamento después. 

“¡Eres increible!” Empezó Albus levantándose del sofá y señalando a Scor “Déjame poner esto claro.Vienes aquí, a mi  _ jodida  _ casa, a la  _ jodida  _ América, arruinando mi cita. Diciendo que quieres disculparte conmigo ¡cuando la única razón por la que lo estas haciendo es para tener a tu  _ papi  _ te dijo que lo hicieras!”

Scorpius también se pone de pie, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente. 

“No, Al. Eso no es…”   
Albus aprieta la mandíbula, fulminado a Scorpius con la mirada. La ventana está temblando levemente con el despliegue de magia. 

“Eso es lo que parece”

Scorpius parece a punto de ponerse a llorar de frustración y algo cursor se mueve dentro de Albus con satisfacción,  _ bien. _

“¡Lo siento,okay?!” exclama e, perdiendo los papeles completamente “¿Que quieres de mi Al? ¡Le rogué a tu padre para que me dejara venir! ¡Le escribí a tu padre  _ todos  _ los días pidiendo tu dirección! ¡Le escribí a tu hermano! ¡Intente buscarte y hablar contigo..!”

“¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté!” Albus apuñala su dedo en el pecho de Scorpius, no muy seguro de cuando se acercaron tanto “¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me estás buscando? ¿Qué quieres de mí?”

Scorpius se detiene y respira ondo por la nariz.

“Al” la mano de Scor está sobre la de Albus, sobre su corazón “Sé… sé que te rompí el corazón y no sabes, no sabes cuanto me odio por eso. Porque mi corazón es tuyo y siempre ha sido tuyo” Scorpius solloza la última palabra, lágrimas en sus pestañas plateadas “Intente mantenerlo todo bajo llave, porque pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero…”

Albus no puede ver muy porque hay lágrimas en sus ojos, la mano cálida de Scorpius es lo único que lo mantiene fuera de un ataque de pánico. 

“Rose…” comienza, casi sin poder sacar la palabra de su garganta.

Scorpius parece como si le hubieran dado una cachetada. 

“Lo siento tanto” sollozar él, su mano apretando la de Albus. Albus  _ jamás  _ había visto llorar asi a Scor, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió “Lo siento tanto, Al. Se que no merezco tu perdon pero cada segundo sin… sin ti se siente como si no pudiera volver a respirar”

Albus entiende muy bien el sentimiento, es el mismo que ha sentido desde que toda esta mierda empezó. Antes de que pueda decir otra cosa, la mano de Scorpius está en su rostro, limpiando con su pulgar la humedad de la mejilla izquierda. 

“Scor…” 

Scorpius no parece escucharlo. 

“Te amo, Albus Severus Potter, más que nada en mi vida. Y siento mucho que todo esto haya pasado para darme cuenta, que no quiero nada,  _ nada  _ sino es contigo a mi lado”

Albus no sabe quién se mueve primero, pero ahora están en los brazos del otro. Albus con su rostro escondido en el cuello del rubio, llorando suavemente y arruinando su costoso cardigan. Scorpius también está llorando y temblando suavemente. Están abrazados lo suficientemente fuerte para poner las piezas juntas de nuevo, las piezas que habían caído hace mucho, las piezas que apenas cayeron hace seis meses, las piezas que no sabían que faltaban. Porque puede que las cosas no se solucionaran tan fácil y puede que Albus gritara un poco más después, exigiendo todas las respuestas que su corazón necesita y puede que Scorpius le frunciera el ceño con irritación. Pero por lo menos en esto estarían juntos. Como siempre debió haber sido. 


End file.
